Alignment
Fae can be divided into two alignments: Seelie or Unseelie. In the Fae Tales canon, these alignments have historically had skirmishes with each other and often been at war with each other, usually for land rights. This, along with Seelie propaganda against the Unseelie, has created an increasing rift between the alignments, despite both being natural and a part of fae life. Alignments are biological, and determined by species, appetite or parentage. In the case of species with no parents, like the Each Uisge, who eats only human flesh, the Each Uisge is always Unseelie. In the case of species with parents of both alignments, the child will be one alignment only (a good example of this is Eran Iliakambar, who comes from a Seelie mother and Unseelie father, and is himself Seelie). There is no such thing as mixed alignment fae, or a fae with no alignment, and it is impossible for fae to change alignment. However, while it is rare, some fae live in mixed alignment communities, or feel very well-disposed towards members of the other alignment (see the trows). Interestingly, sea fae form mixed alignment communities readily, and Albion's underwater Kingdom is a mixed alignment kingdom. The Mantissa is also a mixed alignment ship. Fae of one alignment sometimes refer to fae of the other alignment as 'friends across the river.' It is indicated in The Court of Five Thrones ''that this is a more historically common attitude than the one of hostility or mistrust often seen in the canon these days. Seelie Seelie fae are born with appetites that don't require the life-force or soul-force of other living beings to be taken. Some are biologically unable to lie. They are typically characterised as being 'good' or 'pure' but throughout the Fae Tales series, it's obvious this isn't the case. They are typically more concerned with honour over family, beauty over truth, and duty before personal needs. The official code of the Seelie Court is revealed by Gwyn ap Nudd in ''The Court of Five Thrones: '' Uphold honour and all things virtuous. Duty to one's family and Kingdom. Beauty is truth. Change only when necessary, stay your hand when it is right. Nowhere in that code is goodness, light or purity mentioned. An example of a 'classical' Seelie fae in disposition, is Eran Iliakambar, who also possesses an inability to lie outright. An example of how a Seelie fae can be evil, power-hungry and malicious without compunction is Crielle Ferch Fwny. Unseelie Unseelie fae are born with appetites that require the life-force or soul-force of other living beings to be taken. Some are afflicted with appetites to rape, murder or eat people alive, and if they do not eat in this manner, they will die. However, most Unseelie fae do not have appetites this extreme. They are typically characterised as being 'evil' or 'bad' but throughout the Fae Tales series, it's obvious this isn't the case. They are typically more concerned with family over honour, truth over beauty, and personal needs before duty. The official code of the Unseelie Court is revealed by Gwyn ap Nudd in ''The Court of Five Thrones: Honour is a lie. Duty only to one's self and one's loved ones. Beauty and ugliness are the glamours we use to feed. Fervour, frenzy, agony, ecstasy and chaos are our birthright. Nowhere in that code is badness, evil or darkness mentioned. An example of a 'classical' Unseelie fae in disposition, is Fenwrel the Mouse-Maiden, and Augus Each Uisge prior to being abducted by the Nightingale. An unusually malicious Unseelie fae is exemplified in a creature like the Miskatin. An unusually noble or 'pure hearted' Unseelie fae is seen in the swan maiden Julvia Dubna Vajat. Category:Article Category:Worldbuilding